Dragon Warrior
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Just read


"Gwen! Gwen! Hey! Yo! God dang it! Stop!!!" Leshawna screamed, running after the goth. Gwen stopped, & turned around.

Leshawna caught up with her, & put her hands on her knees, panting hard.

"Uh... You okay?" Gwen asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ugh! Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." She said, standing up.

"What do you need?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms.

"Not me. Duncan & Trent." Leshawna said. Gwen groaned.

* * *

"What do they want!?" Gwen growled, walking to the pool with Leshawna.

"Okay, where are they?" Gwen sighed.

"Gotcha!" Duncan & Trent yelled, picking up Gwen.

"Gaah!! Put me down!" Gwen squeeled, laughing, but still serious.

"Hmm.... Nope!" Duncan smirked.

They walked towards the pool, Trent Hands on Gwen's thighs; Duncan's on her shoulders.

"I'm serious! But me down-!!"

Gwen's protest was interupted by a loud screetch.

Trent & Duncan slowly put Gwen down.

"What was that?" Duncan studdered, clearly scared.

"Aahh!!! That!!!" Trent yelped, pointing.

They looked up, & saw an odd creature. Suddenly the creature landed about ten feet infront of Gwen, Duncan, & Trent.

"Is that a-!?" "Dragon!!" Geoff yelled, interupting Leshawna.

Everyone ran screaming in random directions.

Duncan & Trent took off, but Gwen- for some insane reason- stayed put.

When Trent saw her, he started to bolt back, but Duncan grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Trent yelled, struggling.

"Dude! Even on steriods you won't get to her on time!!" Duncan told him, the dragon only a few feet away from Gwen.

The dragon stood above Gwen, & licked its lips slowly.

Gwen looked up, whimpering, frozen in fear.

The dragon growled, showing many rows of fierce jagged teeth.

It roared, & Gwen let out a cry.

Just as it was about to clamp its jaws over Gwen, another dragon, much different from the first one, tackled it, clamping down on its throat!

The dragons faught, & Trent bolted for Gwen.

He grabbed her, & ran off.

"No! Stop!" Gwen cried.

"What!? Are you insane!!?" Trent cried.

"Trent's right!" Duncan told her.

Gwen bit down on Trent's hand.

"Oww!!!!" Trent cried, relising his grip.

Gwen bolted towards the dragons.

"What'd she do!?" Duncan cried.

"She bit me!!" Trent yelped, clutching his hand in pain.

"Hey!!" Gwen yelled.

The first dragon glanced at her.

The second dragon tackled its throat, but not before it clamped down on its shoulder. Hard.

The dragon cried out in pain, then bit the first one's throat, breaking its neck in the process.

The dragon stood still for a moment. Gwen & its eyes locked on eachothers.

Suddenly, Gwen let out a whimper, & colapsed to the ground!

Thhe dragon cried out, hurrying towards her.

Trent ran towards her. The dragon roared, when Trent aproached Gwen.

Trent ignored the dragon's threat, & felt Gwen's pulse. The dragon whinned, nuzzling Gwen.

"She's still alive!" Trent cried. He picked her up bridal style, & ran off.

"Deej! Help the dragon!" Trent cried.

"What!?" DJ yelped.

"Oh c'mon! You big baby!!" Bridgette cried, dragging him by the arm.

Trent ran to Chef & Chris.

"What happened?" Chris cried.

"She just fell! Out cold!" Trent cried.

Chef felt her pulse.

He sighed, looking down.

"No. No! She was alive! No!" He cried, putting a hand on her wrist, feeling that she had no pulse.

They heard the dragon roar!

"What the-!?" Chris yelled.

"Did I mention we got a few dragons? Oh! But don't worry, the bad one's dead! I hope..." Trent mumbled.

"Aaahhh!!!!" Chef cried, when the dragon apeared, only ten yards away.

Chris took off, Chef grabbed Trent's arm.

"Leave her!" Chef cried.

"What!? No!" Trent cried. "I'm not gonna let her get eaten!"

"She's dead! You really wanna risk your life for a corpse!?" Chef yelled, dragging him away.

"No! Gwen! No!!" Trent screamed.

The dragon stood infront of Gwen.

It whimpered, nuzzling her. It cried out.

Gwen's body layed there, limp & lifeless.

The dragon opened its mouth, & a blue orb slowly drifted down, entering Gwen's mouth.

A few seconds later, Gwen shot up, coughing up & gasping.

The dragon rubbed its cheeks with Gwen's murmuring softly.

Gwen wrapped her arms around the dragons muzzle.

* * *

**Okay, this story's not my idea. My friend is OBSESSED with dragons & TDI, & since she cant have a fanfic account, she asked me to post her story on my account. And being da good friend I am :) i said what the hey?**


End file.
